7294 Shipwreck Cove
'''7294 Shipwreck Cove '''is a Pirates of the Caribean: At World's End set. It is based on the Brethen Court scene. It includes ten minifigures. Description This set is basicly one big model. It is like a huge tower made mostly from ship parts. The front mostly is made from pieces like masts, decks, rowboats, and oars. Some skeleton parts are incorperated into it, too. The bottom of the cove is a deck that is made so the rowboats that come with the set can park is the dock. The backside is open for indoor gameplay. There is three floors. The bottom floor has ship supplies such as oars and some cannons. On the second floor there is a large table that has nine seats. The table has some bottles, model ships, mugs, torches, and a map. On the wall there is a clock and a poster of a picture of the Pirate King. The top floor is small, and all it has is a large barrel, a medium barrel, and a few small barrels. All of the small barrels have gold, and the large one has some bottles of rum. Minifigures Jack Sparrow once again has his tricorne and his jacket, like in the $50 or up sets. This time, his hat is unattchable. His accesories are a sword, his compass, or a bottle of rum. Captain Barbossa has the same design as he has in Isle De Muerta. He has the curved hat with a feather and the beard and smirk on his headpiece. He has the same black outfit, too. Elizabeth Swann's minifigure is new, since Swann is now a captain. She has a detailed hat and no double-sided head. Her one expression is angry. She also has a scabbard, and her weapon is a sword. Ammand the Corsair is an exclusive minifigure. He has an orange turban and a detailed face piece. He has a double-sided head. One side is a smirkish smile and the other side of his face is a panicked face. He has a curly mustache and bushy eyebrows. His accesory is a sword. He has a scabbard. Capitaine Chevalle is also an exlusive minifigure. He has the same hairpiece as Elizebath Swann except with a tricorne hat with a feather on top. His hair is white. His double-sided head is white with a small mustache. His one expression is a nice smile and the other side is an angry side. His outfit is kind of like a tuxedo, except white. He comes with a sword and a cane. Eduardo Villanueva is another exlusive minifigure. He has a special short top hat with a white feather. He also has a curly mustache and a white beard that goes to his head. He has one expression, and it is a smile. He has a brown outfit that he wears. He has a sword as a weapon. He has a scabbard. Gentleman Jocard is one of the next exlusive figures. He has a black rag-like hat. He is black with some stubble, a mustache, and a small beard. His one expression is a devilish smile. He has a tanish fringe jacket. He has a sword. He has a scabbard. Mistress Ching is once again, exlusive. She has the same hairpiece as the Kimono Girl from Minifigure Series 4. She has the white make-up on her face with wrinkles and a grumpy frown. She has a red and yellow chinese-looking jacket. She has a black dress wih golden details. She also has a scabbard. Sri Sumbhajee Angria is another exlusive minifig. He has a olive green turban and detailed wrinkly eyes. He is asian. He has a white beard. He has a brown and green jacket and pants. His weapon is a sword. Edward Teague is the last exlusive figure in this set. He has the same hairpiece as Jack Sparrow without his hat, except his bandana is dark green. He has a wrinkly face with a mustache and short beard. He has an olive green jacket. He has dark tan legs. His weapon is a gun. Poster The poster included in this set shows Jack Sparrow, Elizebath Swann, and Barbossa at the top of Shipwreck Cove, and Edward Teague is looking out of one of one of the top windows. The other six pirates lords are on the bottom deck, so four of them are on the deck and two are on the rowboats. Category:Pirates of the Caribean